dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elementalist (3.5e Class)
Hit Die: d6 |- ! rowspan="2" | Level ! rowspan="2" | Base Attack Bonus ! colspan="3" | Saving Throws ! rowspan="2" | Special ! colspan="10" | Spells per Day |- ! Fort || Ref || Will ! 0 || 1st || 2nd || 3rd || 4th || 5th || 6th || 7th || 8th || 9th |- |1st||class="left" | +0 || +0 || +0 || +2 | class="left" | Armored Casting, Create Water |5||3||—||—||—||—||—||—||—||— |- |2nd||class="left" | +1 || +0 || +0 || +3 | class="left" | Elemental Survival |6||4||—||—||—||—||—||—||—||— |- |3rd||class="left" | +1 || +1 || +1 || +3 | class="left" | Advanced Learning |6||5||—||—||—||—||—||—||—||— |- |4th||class="left" | +2 || +1 || +1 || +4 | class="left" | Create Air |6||6||3||—||—||—||—||—||—||— |- |5th||class="left" | +2 || +1 || +1 || +4 | class="left" | Elemental Familiar, Advanced Learning |6||6||4||—||—||—||—||—||—||— |- |6th||class="left" | +3 || +2 || +2 || +5 | class="left" | |6||6||5||3||—||—||—||—||—||— |- |7th||class="left" | +3 || +2 || +2 || +5 | class="left" | Resistance to Energy: 5, Advanced Learning |6||6||6||4||—||—||—||—||—||— |- |8th||class="left" | +4 || +2 || +2 || +6 | class="left" | |6||6||6||5||3||—||—||—||—||— |- |9th||class="left" | +4 || +3 || +3 || +6 | class="left" | Create Fire, Advanced Learning |6||6||6||6||4||—||—||—||—||— |- |10th||class="left" | +5 || +3 || +3 || +7 | class="left" | Timelessness |6||6||6||6||5||3||—||—||—||— |- |11th||class="left" | +5 || +3 || +3 || +7 | class="left" | Elemental Traits, Advanced Learning |6||6||6||6||6||4||—||—||—||— |- |12th||class="left" | +6 || +4 || +4 || +8 | class="left" | |6||6||6||6||6||5||3||—||—||— |- |13th||class="left" | +6 || +4 || +4 || +8 | class="left" | Resistance to Energy: 10, Advanced Learning |6||6||6||6||6||6||4||—||—||— |- |14th||class="left" | +7 || +4 || +4 || +9 | class="left" | Create Wood |6||6||6||6||6||6||5||3||—||- |- |15th||class="left" | +7 || +5 || +5 || +9 | class="left" | Advanced Learning, Summon |6||6||6||6||6||6||6||4||—||— |- |16th||class="left" | +8 || +5 || +5 || +10 | class="left" | Elemental Wildshape 1/day |6||6||6||6||6||6||6||5||3||— |- |17th||class="left" | +8 || +5 || +5 || +10 | class="left" | Create Earth, Advanced Learning |6||6||6||6||6||6||6||6||4||— |- |18th||class="left" | +9 || +6 || +6 || +11 | class="left" | Elemental Wildshape 2/day |6||6||6||6||6||6||6||6||5||3 |- |19th||class="left" | +9 || +6 || +6 || +11 | class="left" | Resistance to Energy: 15, Advanced Learning |6||6||6||6||6||6||6||6||6||4 |- |20th||class="left" | +10 || +6 || +6 || +12 | class="left" | Elemental Wildshape 3/day |6||6||6||6||6||6||6||6||6||6 |- class="noalt" | colspan="42" class="skill" | Class Skills (Skill Points::4 + Int modifier per level, ×4 at 1st level) (Con), (Int), (Int), (Cha), (Int), (Dex), (Cha), (Wis), (Cha), (Int), (Wis), (Dex), (Int), (Int) Class Features All of the following are class features of the Elementalist. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Elementalists are proficient with all simple weapons, as well as the scimitar, the battle axe, the trident, the pick (heavy and light), and the longbow (including composite longbows). Elementalists are proficient with light armor but not with shields of any kind. : The Elementalist is an Arcane Spellcaster with the same spells per day progression as a Sorcerer. An Elementalist casts spells from the Elementalist Spell List (below). An Elementalist automatically knows every spell on her spell list. She can cast any spell she knows without preparing it ahead of time, provided that a spell slot of an appropriate level is still available. To cast an Elementalist spell, she must have an Intelligence at least equal to 10 + the Spell level. The DC of the Elementalist's spells is Wisdom based and the bonus spells are Intelligence based. Elementalists choose their spells from the following list: 0—''Attune Form''Spell Compendium, CaltropsSpell Compendium, ''Detect Magic'', ''Detect Poison'', ''Light'' 1st—''Air Breathing'', ''Discern Portal Destination'', ''Entangle'', ''Gust of Wind'', ''Lesser Fire Breath'', ''Obscuring Mist'', ''Pass Without Trace'', ''Predict Stability'', ''Produce Flame'', ''Speak With Plants'', ''Stone Shatter''Spell Compendium, ''Summon Elemental I'', ''Wall of Smoke''Spell Compendium, ''Water Breathing'' 2nd—''Binding Winds''Spell Compendium, ''Command Plants'', ''Creeping Cold''Spell Compendium, ''Earth Lock''Spell Compendium, ''Earthen Grace''Spell Compendium, ''Fog Cloud'', ''Heat Metal'', ''Protection From Arrows'', ''Soften Earth and Stone'', ''Summon Elemental II'', ''Wall of Sand''Spell Compendium, ''Warp Wood'', ''Wood Shape'' 3rd—''Blight'', ''Control Water'', ''Earth Reaver''Spell Compendium, ''Investigate Portal'', ''Fire Shield'', ''Fly'', ''Plant Growth'', ''Stone Shape'', ''Stoneskin'', ''Summon Elemental III'', ''Wall of Fire'', ''Wall of Water''Spell Compendium, ''Wind Wall'' 4th—''Briar Web''Spell Compendium, ''Greater Stone Shape''Spell Compendium, ''Scrying'', ''Summon Elemental IV'', ''Wall of Stone'' 5th—''Animate Plants'', ''Fire Breath'', ''Move Earth'', ''Stone Tell'', ''Summon Elemental V'', ''Wall of Thorns'', ''Wind Walk'' 6th—''Control Plants'', ''Energy Immunity''Spell Compendium, ''Flesh to Stone'', ''Stone Tell'', ''Stone to Flesh'', ''Summon Elemental VI'' 7th—''Control Weather'', ''Greater Scrying'', ''Fire Storm'', ''Summon Elemental VII'', ''Transmute Rock to Lava''Spell Compendium 8th—''Earthquake'', ''Summon Elemental VIII'', ''Sunburst'', ''Whirlwind'' 9th— ''Elemental Swarm'', ''Frozen Stillness'', ''Greater Fire Breath'', ''Summon Elemental IX'', ''Summon Elemental Monolith''Spell Compendium : An Elementalist casts arcane spells, but she is not affected by the arcane spell failure of any armor or shield she is proficient with. This ability only applies to her Elementalist spells; if she is able to cast any other arcane spells, they are affected by arcane spell failure normally. (Su): An Elementalist can create water as a standard action at will as the spell ''create water'' with a caster level equal to her character level. (Ex): An Elementalist of 2nd level or higher survives in elemental planes as easily as on the prime. Whenever on any elemental, paraelemental, or energy plane, she is able to ignore any harmful elemental and energy traits and moves through any of these planes without impediment. Specifically, she gains additional move speeds equal to her base land speed: fly on the Plane of Air (good maneuverability), burrow on the Plane of Earth, and swim on the Plane of Water. The Positive Energy Plane never gives her temporary hit points, and elemental and energy traits that would do her damage instead don't. : At 3rd level and every two levels afterwards, the Elementalist may permanently add one spell to her spell list. This spell must be of a level she can already cast, and may not be of the Illusion or Necromancy school. Only spells from the Druid or Wu JenComplete Arcane spell list may be added in this way. (Su): At 4th level an Elementalist can create air at will as if she was an open ''Bottle of Air''. : At 5th level, an Elementalist can acquire a familiar in the same manner as a Sorceror. Unlike a Sorceror, the Elementalist has only 5 choices for her familiar: *'Small Air Elemental:' +2 to Tumble and Jump Checks. *'Small Earth Elemental:' +3 on Bullrush checks, whether the attacker or defender. *'Small Fire Elemental:' +3 to Intimidate checks. *'Small Water Elemental:' +4 bonus to Swim checks, you may take 10 on swim checks at any time. *'Small Wood Elemental:' +2 to Survival and Climb checks. (Ex): At 7th level, an Elementalist has accumulated an inherent resilience in the face of all manners of elemental adversity. She has an Energy Resistance of 5 against any form of energy damage she is exposed to. At 13th level, this general resistance increases to 10 points. At 19th level, the resistance increases to 15. (Su): At 9th level, an Elementalist can set a creature or object on fire at will as a standard action. The target must be within short range, and suffers 2d6 of fire damage every round until the fire is extinguished. A victim can attempt to extinguish itself as a full-round action by making a Reflex Save (DC 15). The flames, once begun, are non-magical. : At 10th level, an Elementalist is infused with the uncompromising nature of the raw elements themselves. She stops aging and never dies of old age. : At 11th level, an Elementalist attunes herself to a specific element, becoming in some way like the element of her choice: *'Air Elemental:' Gains [[SRD:Air Elemental#Air Mastery|'Air Mastery']] and a Flight Speed (perfect maneuverability) equal to her walking speed. *'Earth Elemental:' Gains [[SRD:Earth Elemental#Earth Mastery|'Earth Mastery']], a 30 foot Tremor Sense, and a Burrowing Speed equal to half her walking speed. *'Fire Elemental:' Gains Immunity to Fire, and her body immolates whenever desired, inflicting an additional 4d6 of fire damage on any creature struck with her unarmed strikes or which strike her with an unarmed strike. *'Water Elemental:' Gains [[SRD:Water Elemental#Water Mastery|'Water Mastery']], the (Aquatic) subtype, the amphibious special quality, and a swim speed equal to her walking speed. *'Wood Elemental:' Gains Immunity to Polymorphing, a 60 foot Woodsense, and a Climb Speed equal to her walking speed. (Su): At 14th level, an Elementalist can create a full sized tree as a standard action, as if using a Quaal's Feather Token (Tree). This is an at-will ability. (Sp): At 15th level, an Elementalist can attempt to summon creatures from the elemental planes. Summoning another creature of the same character level has a 40% chance of success, and summoning a creature of a lower level increases the chances of success by 10% for every level the summoner's level exceeds the CR of the target. (Su): At 16th level, the Elementalist can actually become an Elemental in a manner similar to wildshape. Once per day, an Elementalist can assume an Alternate Form of an Air Elemental, an Earth Elemental, a Fire Elemental, a Water Elemental, or a Wood Elemental as a standard action. The alternate form may be dismissed at will, but otherwise persists for 24 hours. Only True Elemental forms may be assumed, and the forms in question must be smaller than Greater (Small to Huge Size is acceptable). Every 2 levels, the Elemental Wildshape may be activated an extra time each day. (Su): At 17th level, an Elementalist can create a ''wall of stone'' at any time as a standard action. References Modification Note This is the Book of Elements Elementalist, and is not exactly the Elementalist presented in the Tome PDF or in the Tome of Tiamat preview. The spell list of that version of the Elementalist was incomplete, and so was expanded. Additionally, new spells from the Book of Elements have been added to this Elementalist's spell list. ---- → Elementals with Class Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Base Class Category:Tome